A Good Job
by Noble Nate
Summary: This is a simple experiment on my writing skills, please let me know what you think. This is a teamfotress 2 non-canon Experimental story, i may do more in the future. Depending on what type of response i get. Thank you for clicking on this and i hope you enjoy!


A Good Job.

by Scribe Nate

Sniper leaned on the wood walls of red base and slowly recapped to himself to calm down.

"My name is sniper..."

"I'm a mercenary that works for mann co."

"I have killed countless men."

"Most of my friends are injured and unable to help me."

"My job can mean the difference between winning and losing."

"Scout, heavy, spy and soldier are downstairs waiting for my move."

"I can do this..."

"I know what to do..."

"Be polite. Be efficent. Have a plan to ki-"

His train of thought was inturrupted by scout sprinting through the metal door. He then comes to a stop in front of sniper.

"Who are ya even talkin' to?" Scout gawked.

"Oh, nevermind that just get into position!" Sniper barked. It was always like this.

Sniper muttered to himself "Damn, i hate tufort..."

"What was that?" Sniper was suprised\annoyed to see that scout was still here.

"Oh please scout, PLEASE shut...up."

An audible sound of a spy's cloak is heard, sniper swings his Kukri in the direction of the noise.

The spy is their own.

"You nearly killed me you imbicile, do you really think they would be attacking this absurd hour?" Spy exclaimed.

"Yeah, and you just had ta scare the bejezus out our poor old man here." Scout rolles his eyes

"I did'nt know you were THAT old?"

"Go ta hell fancy pants!" Scout looks visibly flustered.

Sniper cuts in "JUST GET INTO POSSITION I HAVN'T GOT ALL DAY."

Scout nods and runs back in through the metal door. spy is gone.

Heavy, scout, spy and soldier are gathered in the room just below sniper's, ready to charge as soon as the sentry is down.

Sniper couldn't help but feel nervous that soldier would forget his importand job, Taking out the other sniper.

Sniper observed the area, it hadn't changed much considering the two building were adjacent to each other and extremly identical.

The sentry was on the bridge, and won well placed shot would kill the engineer.

-This is it- Sniper thought to himself. He took aim, charged the shot, and fired.

The engineer spun in a circle and fell lifeless to the ground, sniper loaded another shot as the sentry was obliterated by soldiers rocket.

Sniper can hear the battle cry's of their team "Lets waste 'em!" and "I'm coming for youu!" and "God bless america!" so fourth.

Sniper scoped in and watched as his team moved across the bridge, he spotted an enemy soldier moving on their location.

Boom. Headshot.

Sniper loaded another shot, and scoped. Pyro spotted!

Boom. Headshot.

Sniper loaded another shot and scoped, this time faster. A heavy with a medic about to charge him!

Sniper would look at the medic.

Boom. Headshot.

The heavy would look for his plus one, to find him sprawled on the floor, blood pooled around his face.

When the heavy turns he is visibly suprised by a rocket flying towards him.

Bodyparts fly everywhere.

The team moves into the lower part of the enemy base, this is as much as sniper can help them for now.

Suddenly there is a gunshot and teh hat flys off snipers head.

Everything seems to stop, or at least slow down. There is a ringing sound in snipers ears. When he looks up he is shocked to see

that soldier hasn't killed the enemy sniper, quickly sniper loads his next shot and fires...

...

Boom. Headshot.

The enemy sniper is pinned to the wall for a second then slowly slides down.

"Be efficient."

After hours of waiting, scout is seen running across the bridge again a spy not far behind him. Scout has a briefcase on his back.

"YO, a little help here!" Sniper reaches for another bullet.

Nothing.

"That little!"

Sniper takes his kukri and jumps down on the spy, to snipers suprise the kukri is in his face. Blood spilling out of it.

"You havn't fooled me..."

Sniper quickly pulls the kukri out of spy's face, and swings behind him.

A blu spy suddenly appears a huge gash in his throat. Trying to say somthing he falls to the ground.

Sniper takes off his hat and holds it near to his chest.

"M'sorry mate..."

As sniper leaves the dying blu spy he cant help but think to himself. -Be polite-

Sniper runs after scout to find heavy, spy and soldier there with him.

"How did you blokes, get here!"

"They took the sewers." Scout explains

Heavy yells "SEWER RUINED HEAVY SANDVICH! HEAVY WILL CRUSH SEWER ONE DAY!"

Sniper notices scout still has the intel on his back.

"What are you doing mate, deliver the intelligence."

"What? Oh crap i gotta go!" Scout runs out of the room sniper following behind him.

As they are about to enter the intellegence room there is an audible *BEEP* *BEEP*

Sniper grabs scout and pulls him back, but not quick enough. A volley of rockets land on the wall behind them sengind them flying back the way they came.

Scout took most of the shrapnel.

"AGH!" Scout holds onto his stomach obviously unable to move.

Sniper snags the intel without thinking, and goes for the weapon cabinets and grabs an SMG.

As he aims the SMG down the hall they just attempted to run down, he finds an engineer is waiting there shotgun ready.

Sniper sqeezes the trigger, the engineer can no longer be seen, he is covered in blood. A stray shotgun shell nails sniper in the shoulder.

Sniper takes another magizine and peeks at the sntry.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

he recoils before it can shoot.

Spy's cloak can be heard behind him, sniper turns to face the enemy to see there is no enemy.

"I will handle this."

"Spy presses a little button on his Cigarette disguise kit, smoke appears around him and he becomes the enginner that lies dead before them.

The spy-engineer runs down the hall, shortly after there is a loud noise.

*TZZSSSSSSZZZZZT*

Followed by an explosion. Sniper runs down the hall to the desk, and as he is about to put the intellegnce on the desk, he can hear the clicking of the spys knife.

Sniper turns and fires four bullets, one for each limb.

He steps on the spy's hand and takes the knife from him.

"Stabbing time..." Sniper stabs spy in teh neck followed by several more stabs in teh head and face.

"Have a plan to kill everyone you meet." Sniper says to himself as he places the intellegence on the desk.

The bored announcer can be heard over the loud speaker.

"Victory."


End file.
